Final Parody 3: Honest Thieves
by A. James Robin
Summary: In this, the third installment of Final Parody, the spotlight is cast on Yuffie Kisaragi, and the hard life that she lived as a member of the struggling Wutai community. All songs are parodies of the latest Jars of Clay CD, 'Good Monsters'.
1. Turk

Turk- A parody of "Work" by Jars of Clay

Note: I know I said I would only release these songs two at a time, but here's a treat for you: I'm starting off with five, and I'll have the other seven ready by 9/18/08.

**Turk- A parody of "Work" by Jars of Clay**

V1

In this place, i have traced my steps back

to another day.

But i cannot trace these vices.

I won't last if i'm a hostage that will live a life of peace.

There is no one left in Wutai that is getting what they need.

I have a fear of moving,

and the stealing,

it makes me hate the Turks.

Chorus

Do you know

What i see

Everyday?

I don't want to say it's home.

What i see

Everday?

I don't want to say it's home.

V2

In these places,

Without a bit of street life,

Morning binds with pain

Of fired occupations.

In a house that gets no colder,

I'm a princess and a thief.

I will sing of Turk corruption

On the eve of our defeat,

While all the leaders take my chakra,

And i'm crying out

Every time i sneak.

Every time i sneak.

(Repeat Chorus 3x)

I have a fear of moving,

And the stealing,

It makes me hate the Turks.


	2. Don't Label Me

Don't Label Me- A parody of "Dead Man (Carry Me)" by Jars of Clay

**Don't Label Me- A parody of "Dead Man (Carry Me)" by Jars of Clay**

V1

My underwear is worn, i've got a bloodstain on my thigh.

I'm thinking i'm a hottie, through and through, that's not a lie.

I try to be a singer, but you treat me like a barbie doll.

You feel me when i groove, but i'm not that kind of girl at all.

Chorus

Don't label me,

I'm just a Led fan

Flying in a mosh pit,

Don't mind the hot heat.

See me, Reeve,

I wanna be the new band,

Tired of the old run,

I'll be my own fan.

V2

I broke from the scene about one, two years ago,

'Cause i was bitter that a ninja couldn't seem to hit the silly notes.

I've got a part to take and learn,

A flirty man to fill the hurt.

There's something in his Hanes,

But he can't seem to make it perk. It won't work.

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge

Will it die, this heat inside of me?

I rehearse,

Getting worse.

I rehearse,

Getting worse.

Inside of me, will it die, this heat?

(Repeat Chorus 2x)


	3. Comfort

Comfort- A parody of "All My Tears" by Jars of Clay

**Comfort- A parody of "All My Tears" by Jars of Clay**

V1

Where i go, no eye can see.

In the city's heart i'll be.

Soon this girl i thought i'd known,

She'll take back this heart of stone.

Money soon will be replaced

In the night of season's change,

And i will not be enchained,

For the mayor knows my game.

Chorus

It don't matter what you're paying me.

My job is gone, and i won't leave.

It don't matter what you pay.

Comfort's just a door away.

V2

Mold and litter climb the sky.

Every pretty ninja dies.

Underneath the headman's store,

I'm on the brink, and so much more.

(Repeat Chorus)

V3

Don't wait up for me again.

Sin and cries alone won't mend.

Your white lie, oh, it will end.

But who will raise the ninja then?

(Repeat Chorus)


	4. Even Ninjas Cry

Even Ninjas Cry- A parody of "Even Angels Cry" by Jars of Clay

**Even Ninjas Cry- A parody of "Even Angels Cry" by Jars of Clay**

V1

I whimper, "It's just a snow flurry, very light."

Four aisles in the supermarket, so bone dry.

Baby, we'll survive.

Cold lingers. I don't worry, though you're tired of lies.

No lumber in the mill, you're pacing out this line.

You know it eats the fire.

Chorus

Oh Vincent, if you take a breath of life,

Halls are calling, "Let her in tonight."

It's just a flurry,

And Vinnie, even ninjas cry.

V2

No good mornings lead to hotter nights.

I burst through the fault, i don't have a pocket, but you're mine.

Burn this place and fly.

I saw a lady with flowers everywhere.

I wondered, no marigold had ever grown in there.

The earth will never die.

(Repeat Chorus 2x)


	5. Hero

Hero- A parody of "There Is A River" by Jars of Clay

**Hero- A parody of "There Is A River" by Jars of Clay**

Chorus

There is a hero that watches you sleep.

There is a key that marks the phase you're in.

Money won't fill, though it's nice to own,

For all of our fears are on pages that make us one.

V1

And i'll hold you tight.

You're alone in the farthest state of mind.

Live it up, but know,

Those six strings will serenade us when we're older.

(Repeat Chorus)

V2

So light up the night

To cancel the pain that envies all you have.

While our pride dies,

It will make and break the patterns we decide.

Live it up, but know,

These six strings will serenade us when we're older.

(Repeat Chorus)

V3

I know a girl can change in many ways.

Most all the time, i simply can't go on

Under the design of plans that we have made.

We might try the way that seems so strong.

For all of those fights, when we cried out alone,

All of your fears, love will implode.


	6. Honest Thieves

**Honest Thieves- A parody of "Good Monsters" by Jars of Clay**

V1

All honest thieves hate and despise  
The things that weigh you down, spell your demise,  
And the people saying, "I..I..I.."

Do you know where we are?  
Do you know where we are?

V2

Our alliance waits in the street,  
And strolls at night, with silent feet,  
And the game makes it real, not a lie.

Do you know where we are?  
Do you know where we are?

Chorus1

We are lord of everything we stole.  
Do you know where we are?  
Do you know where we are?  
Not all thieves are liars.  
The ones who are honest  
Would use what they could just to do what they should.

V3

All honest thieves battle their pain.  
They prance about the Book Of Names.  
They take all of your ritzy toys  
While all of their eyes are turned away.  
You know there's nothing simple in this play  
About the just desserts of misery.

Do you know where we are?  
Do you know where we are?

Chorus 2

We are lord of everything we stole.  
We are storms of everything but love, but love.

Bridge

Where wood and snow are commonplace,  
Yuffies never show their face.  
Our world rearranges, our world rearranges  
By itself.

Chorus 3

We are lord of everything we stole.  
Do you know where we are?  
'Cause I am, I'm so in love with myself.

We are storms of nothing else but love.


	7. I Just Nod

Note: This is a sad song about Yuffie in jail.

**I Just Nod- A parody of "Oh My God" by Jars of Clay**

V1

I just nod, tears run down my face.  
Policemen lead me to the phone.  
I steal and take, I must atone.  
In this place with one phone call,  
Am I in vain?  
I'm guilty. I just nod.

V2

I just nod. My debt cannot be paid.  
I take a verse, but I don't sing.  
I weep for you down on my knees.  
It's not a phase, hope lied again.  
I take a breath and hold it 'till it numbs my hands.  
I just nod.

V3

I just nod. Oh, I'm in pain.  
I break away from my relief.  
A draft blows cold against my teeth.  
Vinnie's notes and my low sighs  
Are company of another kind.

Chorus 1

I broke the rules, I'm a failure,  
Fighters are not safe.  
Underground, there are others.  
Stealers are not safe.  
Warring nations, Wutai's problems,  
Leaders are not safe.  
Hope departed, sin acquainted,  
Orphans are not safe.  
Your enabler, spatial daters,  
Creatures are not safe.  
Virgin daughters, dormant waters.  
Rivers are not safe.  
Building tanks, boarding windows,  
Users are not safe.  
Fearful lovers, watchful powers.  
Ravers are not safe.

Chorus 2

Sometimes I almost forget  
How it feel s to fall asleep.  
If this girl did what she could,  
Maybe I would be redeemed.  
While I pray, I write a letter,  
Pale as snow, and growing lighter.  
This is life without a mother:  
I can't move, and hurt's a brother.  
All the guards can hear my cries,  
They are just a sleeping giant.  
What will slow my rapid breathing?  
What makes me both sad and tense?  
It's not like I did a murder.  
I am ill of greed and plunder.  
For here on, I have decided,  
That's the knife I won't go under.

Chorus 3

Sometimes I'm a sinking ship,  
Longing for a Seventh Heaven.  
All the times I mocked the teacher,  
Now I need his words to live.  
Baby thoughts fill up my head,  
Would Vinnie still mate with me?  
After you are behind bars,  
Even you can handle needles.  
I have died for thirty million  
People's lost inheritance.  
All the games of ninja brothers,  
I am scapegoat for their sins.

I just nod.  
I just nod.  
I just nod.


	8. By The Thighs

**By The Thighs- A parody of "Surprise" by Jars of Clay**

V1

Shoot a beam in your arm and slip away.  
It's not the stuff that heals you that gives you life today.  
Every crash sucks like a leech  
That will part your whole evil plan, and help you to teach.

Chorus 1

These are our gazebos, our cover in the night.  
Solutions, like the rockets, make our ego sky high.  
For a second, I saw the walls of my life die.  
A woman so defenseless, caught around the thighs,  
Tonight,  
A guy…..

Chorus 2

We are so mutable when we're weak,  
Hearts implode, and eyes will weep, weep, weep.  
Is love within the chaos?  
Well, not if I'm the boss.  
And sex is not the heroin they tout among the lost.  
Love is not a treason,  
Who knows? Your man tonight  
Might be the evil one that takes you by the thighs,  
Tonight,  
A guy…..

Bridge

Scream, little one.  
Pretty girl, turn and run.

Chorus 3

Love is not a treason,  
Who knows? Your man tonight  
Might be the evil one that takes away your life.  
For a moment I saw the walls of my life die.  
Tonight,  
A guy…..


	9. Make Me

**Make Me- A parody of "Take Me High" by Jars of Clay**

V1

You took a shot, either way.  
Like a father, "Come inside."  
I think you're wise to lay me down.  
Because of you, they set me free, they set me free.

Bridge

Looking for a house to buy,  
Waiting for the sin to die,  
And I'm still waiting.  
Looking for a face to cry,  
I need your sympathy tonight.

Chorus

Make me cry until I'm done.  
You are the only one,  
Who lets me cry until I'm done.

V2

About the beating of your heart,  
It's where I feel the wings that make you okay.  
But in my mind, you're still so dark.  
Can you be less dark, can you be less dark?

(Repeat Bridge)  
(Repeat Chorus 3x)


	10. You Never Will

Note: This song is like a love/confessional letter from Yuffie to Vincent. She loves him, but is too traumatized at the moment to let him in.

**You Never Will- A parody of "Mirrors and Smoke" by Jars of Clay**

V1

I'm feeling colder than my tears,  
I'm feeling rain inside my breasts.  
It's life that keeps me hyper,  
It's my hype that you detest.  
Givers go with mixed emotions,  
Emotions have their thrill.  
You want to touch my hips, but you know you never will.

Chorus 1

Love's a part of living, a risk for empty folk.  
I love to keep you wishing,  
The pressure makes me choke.

V2

You give me flowers, cards, and candy  
To make the balance tilt.  
I know your favorite phrase is  
"Let love do just what love wilt."  
Givers go with mixed emotions,  
Emotions have their thrill.  
You want to let me love you,  
But you know you never will.

Chorus 2

Love's a bad addiction,  
With many fears and jokes.  
I love to keep you wishing,  
The pressure makes me choke.

V3

You will always love me,  
And I'll always want to breathe.  
Even though I play your tune,  
I wonder if it's real.  
Givers go with mixed emotions,  
Emotions have their thrill.  
You want to be my soul mate,  
But you know you never will.

Chorus 3

Love's an acquisition,  
But I doubt it can be sold.  
I love to keep you wishing,  
The pressure makes me choke.

V4

Vinnie, don't you cry, 'cause I've got it all worked out.  
You always seem so sad,  
But that's what you're all about.  
Givers never tell emotions,  
Emotion kills the thrill.  
The water's reaching inside both of us,  
I guess it always will.

Chorus 4

Love is constant wishing,  
And living through the choke.  
But if I stop the wishing,  
I'll never go broke.


	11. Fire's Your Treat

Note: This song is about the Turks' destruction of Wutai.

**Fire's Your Treat- a parody of "Light Gives Heat" by Jars of Clay**

V1

Catch the train, empty plans.  
Take the feeling from my hands.  
Watch the harvest from the den.  
Zeroes from the east,  
You don't know us, we're a beast.  
Not true, not in the least.

Chorus

You treat me like I'm kind,  
Setting fire to the pagoda at will.  
But fire's your treat.  
You renovate with wine.  
Turks are coming from our tears.  
But fire's your treat.

V2

It's not their way to light the day.  
Hoist the poles for tents on hills.  
Oh, how bad it feels.  
Home at last, all too late.  
Empty promise, empty slate.

V3

Still, you leech us from our love.  
To bleed the Wutai green,  
Walk the road I walk,  
Feel insane, and yet real,  
One last thing I steal.  
I want the town. It's mine,  
See the fight in time,  
'Cause fire's your treat,  
Your fire's your treat.


	12. Autumn Over The Ridge

Note: This song is about the rebuilding of Wutai.

**Autumn Over The Ridge- A parody of "Water Under The Bridge" by Jars of Clay**

V1

I do not live here the way I did when we met.  
There are teacups and charred remains on top of my own bed,  
But it's only this place where I'll hedge all my bets.  
It's still here.

Chorus

I will only stay  
'Til the last crop of autumn grows over the ridge.  
I will stay  
'Til the last crop of autumn grows over the ridge.

V2

There are rhymes means for staking,  
And worlds to endure,  
And a rent on our souls  
When our kin is at war.  
And if leaving our freedom  
Is worth the walk, I'll walk so much more.

V3

As the tears flowed by,  
And they sold my land  
While the corn rows stretch out past your hand,  
Crumble and fall to the swarms,  
We'll struggle to move on.  
Autumn arrives,  
And it carries our hope and screams away.  
But let's stay today.

(Repeat Chorus)


End file.
